


wooyeol - dies in my embrace

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [20]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Wooyeol Attack On Titan AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	wooyeol - dies in my embrace

_“Aren’t you a little short to be a titan?” Sungyeol snorts when his best friend of the last five years confesses that he can turn into humanity’s gravest enemy with the smallest prick of his finger.  
_

_Woohyun only scowls at him. “I’m being serious here.”_

_“Right. And I’m going to be in the survey corps.”_

The lanterns had broken when the horses ran away and the fire engulfing the town has lit the fear in Sungyeol’s eyes as he stands face to face with the armored titan, the blades in his hand feel useless as he had watched his comrades futile attempts, their bodies laying in bloody piles beneath him.

It looks soulless in front of him, but Sungyeol knows that’s not right. 

He’s looking at Woohyun after all.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
